Null
Character Synopsis Null is pitch black entity with various paranormal powers, he is the main antagonist of his Creepypasta with the same name, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft". Back in late-July of 2014, a Mojang employee decided to add in a new mob to Minecraft as a joke that would only be in the game for a short while, he programmed the entity and called it "Null", but because of the name Null (meaning invalid) the skin was glitch and eventually turned itself completely black and pretty much become a virus, causing it to become corrupt and break out of its programming, the employee tried to delete it but he wasn't able to do so, Null crashed the computer causing it to restart Character Statistics Tiering: '''Likely '''2-C Verse: 'Creepypasta '''Name: '''Null, The Nothing, The Living Darkness, “The one who was as black as night itself”, Death '''Gender: '''Male (Null is addressed in male pronouns, even one of his names including him or man) '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Anomalous Virus, Incarnation of Darkness and Nothing '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Repeatedly stated to be nothingness itself and also is a living glitch that doesn't exist in any concrete form), Corruption (His mere existence corrupts those around him and this can even extend to entire servers, of which are small multiverses), Reality Warping (Alters entire servers and can distort them to the way he sees fit, such as when he warped the players original world), Existence Erasure (Removed all traces of the protagonists world and all evidence that points to his existence), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Created an entire server that is comprised of nothingness and is titled "Null"), Information Manipulation (Digital Information will become unstable around him. Can alter the data and information present within Minecraft), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Administration tried to erase Null's presence from Minecraft, however was unable to do so as Null came back instantly), Plant Manipulation (Capable of altering plants, including trees and how they function), Creation (Has the ability to create things from nothing, ranging from small structures to entire servers), Sound Manipulation (Replicated the sounds of various mobs and is capable of distorting sound to create incomprehensible noises), Sealing (Trapped Herobrine within his void, causing him to be stuck their for eternity), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: 'Likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(Destroyed an entire server, of which in Minecraft is comprised of three seperate dimensions known as The Overworld, The End and The Nether. Repeatedly crashed the server that The Protagonist was present it, including forcibly ejecting The Player from the world itself. Created his own server named "Null", of which should be comparable in size to average servers. Was planning on destroying all of Minecraft, of which is treated as a multitude of servers in this story) 'Speed: Infinite '(Exists outside of the main three universes, within his void of nothingness) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: '''Likely '''Multi-Universal '(Capable of destroying all servers, of which contain three universes in each. Crashed the server that The Player was present in, many times. Created his own server within The Void, which exists outside of reality) 'Durability: '''Likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(Unaffected by the crashing and destruction of entire servers, which contain three infinite universes) '''Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Multi-Universal '(His power can effect many servers, which one alone contains three universes in them) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Null is cunning, manipulative and intelligent when it comes to his plans. Capable of manipulating many players and even the developers to meet his end goals. Persumbly has knowledge over hacking and coding, given they can hack entire servers and control them completely through sheer skill) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Glitch Powers: '''Null is incredibly powerful, able to build or destroy anything in a short amount of time. He is shown to be able to hack and control entire servers (essentially multiverses), as well as trap lifeforms as powerful as Herobrine. He himself implies in he is capable of surpassing even the developers '''Extra Info: 'The original tale that originated as a story about Null Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Minecraft Category:Horror Category:Villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Stalkers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Corruption Users Category:Hackers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Regenerators Category:Sound Users Category:Sealers Category:Tier 2